hard_timegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Player character
The player character, as their name suggests, is the character the player uses to interact with the game's world. = Customisation = ---- When you start the game, you are given a randomly-generated prisoner to mess around with. From there, you can change their name and choose from a range of heights (from 5 foot 5 inches tall to 7 feet tall), 32 hairstyles, 9 hair colours, 66 face options (26 White faces, 21 Asian and 20 Black), 5 body types (Slim, Normal, Muscular, Chubby, or Fat, on a scale from least to most inherent Strength), 4 kinds of eyewear (if any), and 9 uniform styles. You also get to choose the crime that your character may or may not have committed, though even with choosing this, a skin colour and a body type, you are already setting the stage on how the other prisoners will react to you. Prisoners who aren't the same skin colour as your character may say that they '"don't like SKIN_COLOUR people around here."'before attacking you and some gangs will only accept you if you are of a particular skin colour. Likewise, others can be disgusted if your character's body type is Chubby or Fat- giving them a reason to attack you. Your body type changes depending on the exercise you do and each change will adjust your Strength and Agility by increments of 5%, going from Fat to Chubby by doing Agility based exercises for example will lower your Strength by 5% but raise your Agility by 5% while going from Slim to Muscular through Strength exercises will raise Strength and lower Agility. The crime your character may have committed will not only affect how long your sentence will be, but also has an impact on your starting Reputation depending on its severity. Sometimes, prisoners will comment on your crime, mocking you for being incarcerated for a crime less severe than theirs or express outrage if your crime is more severe than theirs while some will believe you were falsely accused, lowering reputation but increasing happiness. 1. Fraud: 30 Days 2. Prostitution: 34 Days, 54% Reputation 3. Drug Abuse: 4. Drug Dealing: 5. Theft: 40 Days, 60% Reputation 6. Armed Robbery: 7. Vandalism: 8. Assault: 9. Child Abuse: 10. Rape: 11. Grievous Bodily Harm: 12. Attempted Murder: 13. Manslaughter: 14. Murder: 58 Days, 78% Reputation 15. Terrorism: 60 Days, 80% Reputation You aren't able to pick which cell or even cell block your character will be placed in unless you close the game and try again but it can be changed by a warden if they dislike you. You don't have to end the game with this character however, as with the 3D version you can switch randomly between any prisoners and/or wardens in the same room as your current character by holding Tab and then pressing Alt on your keyboard, giving you access to any gangs much quicker than normal and allowing you to obtain the warden's cap from incarcerated wardens. This character will then be treated as the player character and the game will continue despite not being in the same room as your original PC or even if that PC has been killed, though you should take care when operating a warden as you're still treated as an prisoner while playing as one and being sent to the courtroom as one after becoming wanted will cause a memory access violation and crash the game. = Stats = ---- Your character's stats are a culmination of their Strength, Agility, Intelligence and to a lesser extent their Reputation and '$'s. The main three, Strength, Agility and Intelligence can go as low as 30% and as high as 99%. You're allowed a total of 80 stat points to allocate into these stats but it's your choice whether to use some or all of them or start with 30% across the board if you wish. To be allowed to leave the prison at the end of your sentence, you'll need the first three stats below to be at 70% or higher. Strength Strength governs how powerful your character's melee attacks are and if it's at a rating of 70% or higher they can work in the Workshop. Agility Agility governs how speedy a character is, those with a high Agility stat can move incredibly fast, allowing them to also avoid grabs and swings that slower characters wouldn't be able to while those with excessively low Agility run as fast as some characters can walk. Intelligence Intelligence determines all the neat little things your character can do as well as whether you can get most of the jobs, which pay better the higher the Intelligence requirement is. Having an Intelligence rating of 60% or more will allow you to work in the kitchen in the Canteen, and an Intelligence rating of 80% allows you to concoct chemicals in the Hospital. The higher your Intelligence, the more likely you are to win trials. Reputation Your character's Reputation is a representation of their standing in the Prison's social hierarchy, where those with less reputation are regularly accosted by those higher up on the food-chain but are in a better standing with the wardens and vice versa. Those with a high Reputation tend not to get attacked by other prisoners except by those who see their Reputation as a challenge and will tend to get complimented on their status by others, raising it even higher. '$'s '$'s show how much money your character has. Having more money allows you to make more money from selling things and characters paying for you to stop attacking them and allows you access to service events such as limb re-attachment and hiring temporary bodyguards but also means you spend or lose more money from fines, purchases, hired help and forced bribes. Having no '$'s means that wardens won't be able to force a bribe from you but lacking in that department will give prisoners another reason to insult you. Switching characters won't change your '$'s count like it does with other stats. To be allowed to leave the prison at the end of your sentence, you need to have accumulated $1000 or more. Lore The player character will always have a wife and kids, who can be talked to over the phones in the Main hall. Death When your character runs out of health, there is a chance that your character will get back up with a small amount of health. If they don't, you get a small window of time to Alt-Tab or Ctrl-Alt-Delete out of the game and close it. If you fail to do so, the screen will fade to black and you will be returned to the game's main menu without a save file in the slot your prisoner was saved to. The next character you make will be able to find your previous character alive and well, still "owning" the same cell they were assigned to by the wardens and given back any of the limbs that were taken from them. This cycle of death and rebirth can be repeated, though it is unknown if there is a limit to how much this can occur or if a player could use this to repopulate the prison so that only their characters can be found. In the 2D incarnation, a similar phenomenon occurs where you will be able to see your old characters but they're still deceased and are left in the position they were in when they died. Notes The way that the 3D version resurrects your lost prisoners could suggest that the prison is haunted by their ghosts, the prison traps the souls of those that die within or perhaps the prison itself is an allusion to purgatory due to how dull the game can get with a long sentence, where those who died before they could do their time are forced to serve their sentence all over again. The 2D version just suggests that Southtown needs better janitors. Category:Characters